Eternal Love?
by Junikind
Summary: Noelle ist eine ganz normale Schülerin. Sie geht auf die Schule Hogwarts in das Haus Slytherin. Doch die Tatsache, dass Snape ihr Vater ist, mach ihr Leben nicht viel einfacher. Und als dann auch noch Draco Malfoy auf der Bildfläche erscheint, wendet sich ihr Leben zum Guten und leider auch zum Schlechten...(Draco malfoy & OC)
1. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel**: _Vertrautes Heim_

„Elle! Wo bist du?", rief mein Vater durchs halbe Haus.  
„Hier! Oben in meinem Zimmer!", rief ich und war ziemlich genervt. Den ganzen Tag war ich schon unter dauer Stress. Seid mein Vater, der niemand anderes ist, als Severus Snape, gestern verkündet hatte, dass wir schon morgen frühzeitig zum neuen Schuljahr nach Hogwarts aufbrechen werden, versuchte ich nun eilig meinen Koffer zu packen und bloß nichts dabei zu vergessen.  
Ich war soeben dabei meine frisch eingekauften Zutaten für den Zaubertrankunterricht zu verstauen, als mein Dad mit seinem Kopf durch meine Tür schaute.  
„Hier bist du also", meinte er und trat ein.  
„Was glaubst du denn sonst, wo ich bin? Schließlich muss ich meinen Koffer packen, wenn wir schon morgen aufbrechen wollen", sagte ich immer noch genervt.  
„Ja, ich weiß, dass das ziemlich plötzlich kam, aber Albus will nun mal noch etwas mit mir besprechen und dann bietet sich das eben an ein Tag früher zu kommen."  
„Ja, das hab ich schon verstanden", gab ich nach, denn ich wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall einen Streit mit ihm haben und somit das neue Schuljahr schlecht beginnen.  
„Kommst du dann mit runter? Das Essen ist fertig."  
„Ja, ich pack nur noch die letzten Zutaten ein, dann komme ich runter."  
„Ist gut, mein Schatz", sagte Dad und verließ mein Zimmer. Ich packte also die letzten Zutaten ein und ging hinunter in die Küche. Schon auf der Treppe roch ich den köstlichen Geruch der Suppe. Ich merkte sofort, dass es meine Leibspeise war. Wahrscheinlich will er mich damit besänftigen oder entschuldigen, so wie ich meinen Vater kenne. Öfters wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, kaufte er mir etwas oder kochte eben meine Lieblingssuppe. Ich betrat die Küche und ließ mich gegenüber meinem Vater auf dem Stuhl nieder. Dad schenkte mir einen kräftigen Löffel Suppe in meine Schüssel und wünschte einen guten Appetit.  
„Hast du wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen", fing ich an und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Er wurde ein wenig rot und gab zu: „Da hast du mich wieder einmal erwischt. Dir entgeht wirklich nichts."  
„Deine Masche ist langsam leicht zu durschauen, Dad", lachte ich und schob mir genießerisch einen Löffel mit Suppe in den Mund.  
„Schmeckt sie dir denn?", fragte er und ich konnte nur drauf nicken, denn mein Mund war immer noch gefüllt.  
Als wir dann beide uns papp satt gegessen hatten, verkroch ich mich wieder auf mein Zimmer um die letzte Sache in meinem Koffer zu legen: meine frisch gewaschenen und neuen Umhänge. Ich liebte meine neuen Umhänge und vor allem meine Festtagskleidung. Es war ein trägerloses Kleid das am ganzen Körper gerafft war. An der linken Seite trafen die gerafften Seiten zusammen und fielen dann locker hinab zu den Knien. Das Kleid ist insgesamt silber und dazu hatte ich dann einen grünen Bolero, sodass es insgesamt in den Farben meines Hauses war: Slytherin. Mein Vater war damals fast in Tränen ausgebrochen, als er mich in den Kleid im Geschäft gesehen hatte und das hatte mich ziemlich überrascht, da er sonst so gut wie nie Gefühle zeigte und fast immer und vor allen in Hogwarts ein Pokerface auf hatte.  
Als ich dann endlich alles in meinem Koffer verstaut hatte seufzte ich erleichtert und ließ mich auf meinem Bett geschafft nieder. Ich schaute nach draußen und sah den klaren Nachthimmel mit den vielen Sternen. Was mich wohl dieses Jahr in Hogwarts erwarten wird? Es ist schade, dass die anderen Schüler erst am nächsten Tag zur Schule kommen und ich dann erst meine beste Freundin Daphne wieder sehen werde. Wir hatte uns die ganzen Ferien über geschrieben und freuen uns daher endlich wiederzusehen. Während ich immer weiter über das neue Schuljahr nachdachte und ein paar Spekulationen aufstellte, was denn dieses Mal alles passieren könnte, schlief ich ein und träumte über meine Überlegungen.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**: _Wieder in Hogwarts_

„Dad kannst du mir mal bitte helfen?", rief ich. Ich stand in meinem Zimmer. Neben mir der riesige Koffer und der Käfig mit meiner Eule Peggy. Dad hatte sie mir vorletztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt und sie ist wirklich eine Schönheit. Sie hat rabenschwarze Federn, die immer gerade zu glänzten und intelligent.  
„Klar helfe ich dir. Wenn du schon 17 wärest, müsste ich dir nicht helfen", meinte Dad und ließ meinen Koffer und den Käfig mit der Eule mit einen Schwebezauber hinunter in die Wohnstube fliegen.  
„Tja, Dad. Ich bin nun mal noch nicht volljährig und somit hab ich auch nicht die Erlaubnis außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern", meinte ich und stieg hinter ihm die Treppe hinunter.  
„Weiß ich doch."  
„Wie kommen wir eigentlich nach Hogwarts? Den Zug fährt erst morgen und auf Fliegen habe ich ehrlich gesagt keine wirkliche Lust."  
„Keine Sorge. Wir flohen durch das Flohnetzwerk in Dumbledores Büro."  
„Dann bin ich aber froh", meinte ich und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.  
Im Wohnzimmer hatte mein Vater bereits im Kamin ein kleines Feuer entfacht, sodass ich mich nur noch mit meinem Koffer und einer Hand voll Flohpulver in das Feuer stellen musste. Ich warf das Pulver unter mir in die Flammen und rief deutlich: „Hogwarts."  
Ich mochte das Gefühl von den Flohnetzwerken nicht so gerne. Jedes Mal wurde mir ein wenig übel, sodass wenn ich wieder in den anderen Kamin stand, manchmal kurz davor ware mich zu übergeben. Auch den Boden unter den Boden zu verlieren und somit kurze Zeit in die Schwärze gezogen zu werden, war mir nicht ganz geheuer. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich das Fliegen auf meinem Besen nicht gerne bevorzugte.  
Doch nun stand ich mit meinem Koffer im Kamin des Büros des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. Ich trat hinaus und unterdrückte die leichte Übelkeit, die wieder einmal eingetreten war.  
„Guten Tag, Miss Snape. Wo haben sie denn ihren Vater gelassen?", begrüßte mich Professor Dumbledor und reichte mit Hand. Ich schüttelte sie und meinte: „Guten Tag, Professor. Mein Vater dürfte jeden Moment ebenfalls hier auftauchen." Und ich hatte mit meinem Worten recht behalten, denn in diesen Moment trat nun auch mein Vater mit den Käfig und der Eule in der Hand aus dem Kamin.  
„Hallo, Albus", begrüßte Dad ihn.  
„Guten Tag, Severus. Wie ich sehe habt ihr es heute pünktlich geschafft hier zu erscheinen. Noëlle, wenn du möchtest kannst du schon mal in deinen Schlafsaal gehen und deinen Koffer auspacken."  
„Ja, Sir." Ich schnappe meinen Koffer mit der linken Hand und den Käfig mit der rechten Hand und wollte gerade das Büro verlassen als Dumbledore mich zurückrief. Neugierig, wie ich nun mal bin, drehte ich mich um und hörte zu, was er zu sagen hatte:  
„Du bist heute nicht alleine hier, Noëlle. Ein weiterer Schüler ist heute frühzeitig zur Schule zurückgekehrt. Es ist sogar jemand aus deinem Haus und deiner Jahrgangsstufe. Draco Malfoy. Ich hoffe, dass es dir dann nicht zu langweilig heute wird."  
„Danke, Sir." Ich verließ den Raum und stand nun vor den Wasserspeier. Ich war also heute nicht alleine hier. Draco Malfoy. Ich hatte schon so einiges von ihm gehört: Er hatte bei uns Slytherins einen ziemlich guten Ruf, allerdings bei den anderen Häusern nicht. Und obwohl ich schon einige Jahre mit ihm in eine Klasse ging, fiel mir auf, dass ich mich noch nie mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Nun gut, dass ließ sich doch bestimmt heute nachholen. Ich mache mich auf dem Weg in den Kerker und blieb vor der Wand, die den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum verbarg, stehen. Mist! Jetzt hatte ich doch glatt vergessen nach dem Passwort zu fragen. Ich ärgerte mich ziemlich, doch dann kam mir die Idee es einfach mit dem Passwort vom letzten Schuljahr auszuprobieren. Und es klappte. Ich kletterte mit meinen Koffer und den Käfig in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein, was gar nicht so einfach war. Doch schließlich hatte ich es doch geschafft. Im Raum ließ ich mich erst einmal in einen der gemütlichen Sessel fallen, während die Hauselfen meinen Koffer und den Käfig auf das Zimmer brachten. Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und lehnte mich zurück.  
„Schläfst du etwa schon am Nachmittag ein, oder was?" Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und öffnete die Augen: Ein blondhaariger Junge stand vor mir. Er hatte mausgraue Augen und ein spöttisches Lachen im Gesicht.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht, Malfoy."  
„So sah es, aber nicht aus", neckte er weiter und setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von mir.  
„Was machst du eigentlich schon heute hier? Schließlich fängt die Schule erst morgen an", wechselte ich das Thema.  
„Familiäre Angelegenheiten. Mein Vater hat hohen Besuch zu Hause bekommen und da er nicht wollte, dass ich dabei bin, bin ich eben schon heute nach Hogwarts gekommen. Und wieso bist du schon hier, Snape?"  
„Mein Vater musste mit Dumbledor was besprechen und dann war er der Meinung, dass wir gleich hier bleiben könnten", meinte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich könnte das nicht aushalten einen Lehrer als Vater zu haben." Ein Grinsen setzte sich auf sein Gesicht. Eigentlich sah er so ziemlich gut aus und den Angeber ließ er noch nicht wirklich raushängen.  
„Es geht eigentlich. Man gewöhnt sich dran."  
„Wenn du meinst. Hättest du Lust ein kleinen Sparziergang draußen zu machen?", fragte er mich mit einen leichten schiefen Grinsen.  
Was?! Hatte er, Draco Malfoy, der Schwarm und zugleich Hasser der Mädchen, mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm draußen spazieren ging? Ja, das hatte er und ich wäre doch ziemlich bescheuert, wenn ich mir diese Chance entgingen ließe, denn irgendwie fand ich ihn so ziemlich nett und gut sah er auch aus.  
„Klar, können wir", meinte ich und erhob mich aus dem Sessel. Er tat es mir gleich und zusammen traten wir aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerker. Wir schlenderten schweigend durch das Schloss und traten dann aus dem Schlossportal hinaus ins Freie.  
„Wo willst du denn lang gehen?", fragte ich ihn.  
„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde um den kleinen See?" Ich nickte zustimmend.  
Während des kleinen Sparziergangs fragte er: „Wie ist es eigentlich Snape als Vater zu haben?" Erstaunt blieb ich stehen und schaute ihn an. Mit dieser Frage hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
„Nun normal eben. Das gleiche könnte ich dich um deinen Vater fragen. Aber um zum Thema zurück zukommen: Er ist eigentlich wie jeder andere Vater auch, aber er verhält sich öfters anders zu mir als zu euch Schülern. Netter eben", meinte ich und schaute ihn immer noch an.  
„Sorry, war eine dumme Frage von mir", meinte er. Aber einen Moment mal. Hatte er sich soeben selbst eingestanden, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Das war aber überhaupt nicht der Malfoy den ich kannte, also sagte ich: „ Du solltest aufpassen Malfoy. Schließlich bist du in Slytherin und da gesteht man sich nicht einfach einen Fehler ein."  
„Klar doch, Snape!"  
„Wollen wir uns nicht beim Vornamen nennen? Schließlich sind wir doch beide in Slytherin und mit Nachnamen ist es immer so abwertend." Erstaunt schaute er mich an, als ob er nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet hätte. Und somit zögerte er bis er mit einer Antwort rausrückte: „Klar doch, Noëlle."  
„Okay, Draco. Wollen wir nicht langsam in die große Halle gehen? Ich werde langsam ziemlich hungrig", meinte ich und wie auf Kommando begann auch mein Magen an zu knurren.  
„Klar, können wir." Also schlenderten wir den Rest des Weges um den See herum und gingen dann in die große Halle um das Abendessen zu uns zu nehmen.


End file.
